


Sunflower

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese wants to dye her hair blonde.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 35





	Sunflower

Carol pulled a couple of bottles of hair dye from their shopping basket inside their local drugstore and read the contents of the label, quietly.

“I thought maybe I could dye my hair a different color for a change,” Therese explained.

“Strawberry Honey,” Carol read out loud one, “Butterscotch Blonde,” she read another. “Huh. Are these hair colors? Or edibles?” she chuckled as she dropped the bottles back with a faint clatter.

“Should I go lighter, or not?” Therese asked her. They walked past a gentleman trying to use his empty inhaler with no success. They stopped in front of a sunglasses display near the check-out lane to spin and browse through.

“I think you should go what your heart desires,” Carol replied, pulling a pair of blue aviators to slip over her face and try on. She then gave a small modeling pose to the younger woman, cocking one hip out. Therese broke into a grin and turned for the express lane to pay. 

Once they got back to the apartment, Therese headed striaght into the bathroom and had laid out four different bottles of hair dye on the sink. Two of them were shades of blonde. The others were shades of brown. Therese eeny-meeny-miny-moed them, ending up with Butterscotch Blonde. As she picked up the bottle, Carol approached with a cigarette lazily grazing out the corner of her mouth. She stood behind Therese in front of the medicine cabinet mirror.

“Would you like my help then?” Her voice was muffled from the cigarette bouncing along with her words. She plucked the Chesterfield out from her lips and balanced it between two fingers, while collecting a wave of Therese’s dark medium-length hair with the other hand; playfully letting it fall and spill right back onto her shoulders. 

“Sure.” 

They started right away. Carol grabbed a step stool for Therese to sit down comfortably and took her pink hair kit bag out from under the sink. Therese tore off her blouse to remain in a beige silk bra and her light blue hoop shirt. She stares at her reflection in the cabinet mirror and watches Carol move around to grab some towels and a rinsing bowl. She even latches the window open for air. 

“Which one are you wearing?” Carol asked when the results appeared an hour later, staring at her lover’s new golden locks in the mirror.

“Butterscotch Blonde.” 

“Let’s figure what we want to go eat now, Goldilocks,” Carol chuckled softly, giving Therese a swift kiss on the cheek before crushing her cigarette out and leaving the room.


End file.
